In the night
by Darkeyes17
Summary: TFA verse: Complete. Request for Cartoon Dragon. What if...just what if...Optimus and Starscream had been lovers a long time ago? Here's a one shot of their secret rendezvous. MAKE SURE YOU SEE THE WARNINGS INSIDE!


**A/N: Ok, here goes my first time with TFA! This was a request by Cartoon Dragon, with the requirement that it be sticky, Optimus/Starscream with Starscream being uncharacteristically on top. It also has to include them doing the deed on the **_**Nemesis**_**. ^^ I hope you enjoy! And don't worry...this is all consensual.**

* * *

><p><strong>You all know that I don't own TFA or affiliates (no matter how much I wish Prowl – in any verse – was mine.)<strong>

**Warnings: Sticky smut, slight kink in the form of a blindfold, NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE UNDER THE REQUIRED AGE FOR THIS SORT OF THING!**

* * *

><p><strong>TFA: In the Night<strong>

Optimus Prime let out a low groan as he came back to consciousness. He tried to online optics, but found they were obscured. He twisted his helm from side to side and felt fabric covering them. He scanned his surroundings, giving in to slowly mounting panic, and found that he was definitely _not in his room!_ In fact, he racked through his processor, trying to see what he last remembered. He was taking an evening walk which something hit his helm, and it all went black.

He frowned. His hands were bound in front of him, and his ankles together, but it wasn't tight. There was nothing around him to give any sort of clue.

A deep part of him wondered if this was a Decepticon plot, to make his team surrender. It would break his spark if this was all Megatron's doing. But maybe…maybe if it was Starscream (hopefully Starscream itself, not a clone), then he'd have a chance…

A door cycled open smoothly, and a light _click-clack_ echoed around him, and he strained his audio sensors to their limit, though in his spark he knew who his visitor was.

Starscream.

A light chuckle reached him, and Optimus relaxed, smiling. He knew that laugh.

It was part of his deepest, most darkest secret. That he had loved one of his enemies since they were fully mature and had met one night in a club. But ever since they had met they hadn't been enemies then. Oh no, they had been the most passionate lovers, the science nerd and the up and coming Elite Guard hopeful. It was a long time ago for the both of them, before they were separated by faction and distance and clashing values. It had hurt Optimus when Starscream had first 'died' while on Earth, and it seemed to lengthen the distance between them. But never separated by the love. Never. And if it was one thing that Optimus had remembered most about their romance, it was Starscream's laugh when he was feeling amorous.

And that chuckle released had been it.

"Hello lover," Starscream whispered in his audio. Optimus shivered, feeling the hot vented air ghost across his audials.

"Starscream, what-"

"Shh," the jet smiled and placed a gentle fingertip on the pouty lips of his once lover. Oh how he had missed this! Here his screechy, idiotic persona could melt away, and he could be Starscream, the _real_ Starscream.

Looking down at his rather delectable looking prize, Starscream barely suppressed a shiver of delight. The red and blue mech had his hands and feet bound, blindfolded, but that exotic little smirk on his face as he knew what was coming. His wings twitched and he couldn't stop himself leaning in and capturing those soft lipplates with his own.

The touch was lips was electric and fierce, and they both moaned in need. Years of repressing their passions, making sure no one knew of their secret desires bled out into that touch of lips to lips. Starscream let Optimus's lips slide over his own, feeling a light sucking sensation on his bottom lip as they moved in a well rehearsed – if slightly forgotten – tango. He nibbled back, leaning forward and pressing his lover down onto the soft sheets of the berth. Optimus let out another moan, trying to get his bound hands to touch Starscream, pet his wings.

"Star, my star, please, it's been too long," gasped Optimus, thrashing his helm slightly desperately. As surprised as he was by Starscream's ingenuity in getting them together again, he wanted Starscream, and he wanted him now.

He felt his binds slacken and disappear completely, and he reached up to slip his blindfold off, but was stopped by gentle hands. He understood and left the soft material covering his optics, and instead ran his hands up Starscream's cockpit, smoothing over his shoulders and finally reaching to trail over the smooth, aerodynamic panels that composed the silver and dark magenta wings. Meanwhile, the jet had taken his mouth again in a slow, loving plunder, glossa gliding against his own in a sensual caress. Starscream let out a breathy sigh into their kiss as Optimus rubbed circles into his wings, a slow burn coiling itself deep within.

Optimus broke off with a slight whine and Starscream's slender hands stroked along his sides and down to his slim hips. "My Star…why tonight?" he whispered, arching into those skilled hands.

He could feel Starscream's lips near his audio again as he whispered back, "Because it's our 100th anniversary of the night that we first met."

Optimus chuckled, "You know how to make a mech feel special Star."

Starscream hissed as Optimus blindly ran his hands down to his aft, squeezing and running over the seams in a practised touch. Starscream squirmed over his slightly bigger lover and let out a low groan as he did so, loving that Optimus had no hesitancy, didn't question, just accepted back what they once had. He pecked those slack lips and dug his hand into the bumper seams, fiddling with the sensitive wires. "I want to be in you," the jet said.

"Yesss, my Star," Optimus's voice came out in a long, low hiss as Starscream stroked a pleasure bundle.

"We don't have too much time, though…open for me," Starscream murmured back, mouthing hungrily at a warm neck and nipping affectionately on cables and wires, feeling the mech beneath him shudder and gasp in bliss, arching up against him again. Oh, how he wished they had more time, they could go round after round, but he didn't wish to alert his fellow Decepticons on the _Nemesis_. It would spell disaster for this little passionate rendezvous.

Optimus did so, and felt the silk blindfold slide lusciously along his optics before the smiling visage of his lover appeared before him, pretty crimson optics glowing with love and affection not seen by many. His valve was bared and he trembled in anticipation as lubricant slicked up his opening. It had been far too long since he had let his valve be touched by another and he felt it, his valve spiralling in on itself as Starscream's hands made their way down, teasing and touching hotspots and making Optimus gasp.

"Star…"

"Yes Sweet?"

"Nghh," Optimus let out another gasping moan as Starscream finally, _finally_, touched him where he wanted.

"Here?" the jet snickered, but was cut off as his red and blue lover reached for him to drag him down into a spark-searing, smouldering kiss.

But he circled his fingertip ever so teasingly around the valve opening, feeling it as he caught the warm lubricant on his slow trace of sensitive circuitry. If the little pants and whines Optimus was making now were any indication, then he was really revved up and ready to go. The burning pressure within him receded a little as he released his panel, letting his spike fall free of its confines, straining in the air, seeking it's home buried within a much wanted valve.

Slim silver and blue legs flew up and locked themselves at the ankle behind him, blue pedes pushing his aft insistently forward to his spike would be in him.

Starscream rubbed the truck windows soothingly, playing over the broad red chestplates in teasing patterns that made his vents stutter. Optimus in the middle of passion was a _gorgeous_ creature. Optimus's helm thrashed around again in desperation, and passionate sapphire met smouldering crimson optics as he whispered, "Please, my Star."

Stroking his length quickly with a bit of lubricant from the waiting valve, Starscream slid a hand around the trim waist and one around the nibble-worthy neck and slid in to a hot, steamy grip that he feared he would never go into again. Keens left both mechs as they panted on the berth, some part of them feeling whole and complete as Starscream buried himself to the hilt while he peppered kisses everywhere he could. Optimus gasped again, one hand grasping a sleek wing in his pleasure as Starscream began to move in that well known in-out movement, rubbing his inner walls and sensors, making him feel on fire with every touch.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes," Optimus panted with every delicious thrust within as Starscream picked up his pace, but it was not frenzied or rushed, it was smooth, familiar as a favourite blanket and very intensely pleasurable.

"Ah, nah, hah, grah," moaned Starscream above him, spike delving into those warm folds repeatedly and sliding within that tight, hot channel. He curled over, wings fanning out in pleasure behind him as he stroked his lovers valve intimately with his piece, stetching it around his length.

"Missed this," Starscream finally ground out, trying to sound coherent over the mind numbing pleasure flooding his processor.

"No…doubt…uuhhhn," replied Optimus, clenching down and making his valve ripple over the length, wiggling his hips as his nodes were stimulated _just right_.

Their bodies moved in complete rhythmic tandem, rolling together and feeding off each other's pleasure. Mouths met and glossa's stroked, hands explored hotspots and pleasure nodes, needing to touch, needing to _feel_ the other, to know that they still cared and held that steadfast love. Their optics were locked onto each others, reading of the silent pain they had endured apart, the passion of the moment and the longing they shared.

Overload was surprising and sudden for Optimus, arching back and crying out into Starscream's mouth as the jet drew their lips together once again, valve becoming vice-tight around the hardened, hot arousal within him and lubricant flooding his valve in the burst of pleasure.

The magenta and silver jet drank in those delicious cries, knowing they were for him and him alone. He continued his steady pace, hoping he could bring Optimus to a second overload, hoping to overload his already over-sensitized circuits once more. Optimus let out a little wail as the fire within his spark was stoked again.

"Op..ti..mus," gasped Starscream, going deeper once more.

Optimus couldn't speak so lost up in his feeling, of pleasure igniting him once more.

Overload hit them both this time, Starscream's faceplates screwing up with pleasure as he hit their sweet spots and released his warm, spurting load within the sucking, slick valve. They cried out each others names, pressing so close together it looked like someone had welded them there. Hands grasped at each others, anything to keep contact as their rode out the wave of their powerful overloads.

Starscream finally pulled himself out, although Optimus's valve endeavoured to drag him back in.

They panted and cooled down, laying next to each other with their hands intertwined in an intimate gesture. No more words were spoken for the rest of the night. Their optics said it all as they gazed contentedly on one another, but knowing the real world was just waiting to make them crash and burn once more.

But they had this, this one night – for it would be their last.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just so anyone doesn't freak out about that last statement, I meant their last night as lovers. Cos, ya know, how Starscream dies in the last episode of TFA? ANYWAY REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **To Cartoon Dragon, I hope you liked it. I hope it didn't feel too rushed, I started and I just couldn't stop. My Psych essay hates me for it though ^^; but it was worth the possible future review.**_


End file.
